


Y breve sueño cuanto place al mundo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection, POV Second Person, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No mereces de caminar entre los vivos en tierra, no mereces que tu hermano aún esté cerca de ti.Solo mereces ese inferno que estabas ya viviendo, sin darte cuenta.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Y breve sueño cuanto place al mundo

**Y breve sueño cuanto place al mundo**

Estúpido, estúpido Sam.

No sabes lo que te has guardado. Lo solo de que estás seguro es que no lo mereces. No mereces de caminar entre los vivos en tierra, no mereces que tu hermano aún esté cerca de ti.

Solo mereces ese inferno que estabas ya viviendo, sin darte cuenta.

La Impala desliza en la carretera, casi como si las ruedas no pusieran tocar el asfalto.

Apoyas la cabeza a la ventana, helada y rayada por la lluvia que cae impertérrita y violenta.

Y piensas. Piensas, Sam.

Piensas en ella, con la mente enredada en miles hilos que no tienes éxito de desenredar. Piensas en cuanto parecía real, en esas largas eternas noches donde ya no existía el destino que incumbía sobre los Winchester. No había muerte y ni siquiera mañana.

Solo había sus palabras cautivadoras, como el canto de la más cruel de las sirenas.

Y cuanto te ha mostrado su real cara, ha sido demasiado tarde para redimirte, para fingir de nunca haber escudriñado en el hondo de esos ojos de carbón, de nunca haber saboreado esa carne.

En la manera más concreta posible.

Lo que había nacido como una manera para vencer el indecible vacío dejado por Dean, había vuelto en obsesión, en enfermedad.

Ruby no era una mujer, y esto lo sabías muy bien, Sam. Lo que ni siquiera podías imaginar, era que no fuera ni siquiera un demonio.

Solo era una droga, y una de las más letales. 

Su sangre, mejor que todos los néctares, mejor de cualquier cosa nunca hubieras saboreado durante tu vida.

Daba el mismo delirio del alcohol, pero más que nublar los sentidos los agudizaba, te hacía sentir finalmente fuerte. El pequeño Sammy desaparecía en los brazos de Ruby, antes que cambiaran en colmillos.

Te recuerdas de manera casi escalofriante el momento en que has deseado por la primera vez de poner tus labios sobre los suyos. Seguro que existiera aún un corazón capaz de latir en ese cuerpo robado por la muerte, seguro que ella fuera la solución y no el problema.

Pues la has besada, una y otra vez. Casi has tenido éxito de amarla durante de esos momentos, aunque ahora te avergüenzas de tus sentidos.

Cuando los besos han perecido bajo los bocados de tus mismas venas, la has vista demasiado satisfecha de sí misma para no dudar. Entonces, algo te decía que eso estaba el camino de seguir, aun marcado a fuego como camino sin retorno.

Has matado demonios solo con tu mirada, has salvado vidas no por bondad, sino para convencerte que tus decisiones fueran correctas, para mostrarlo a Dean, a Castiel, a Bobby. Y, especialmente, al pequeño Sammy dentro de ti, que gritaba para emerger.

Y tú lo has ahogado, con la sangre de ese amor falaz y envenenado.

Pero, de alguna manera estabas consciente, el destino de una persona subida tan alto es lo de desplomarse. Y tú has caído, con el vago y feral sentido de nunca más tener éxito de levantarte. Ninguno va a extender la mano para ti, ninguno va a salvarte de la oscuridad que has construido alrededor y dentro de ti.

Entonces, sientes que nunca tendrás éxito de odiar enteramente ese demonio, esa droga que te has arrastrado aquí, que te ha obligado a enfrentar tu debilidad.

El demonio que mientras no tenías la fuerza de llorar la muerte de tu hermano, calentaba tu cama de un calor innatural, que sabías no venía por ella.

_“Eres fuerte, Sam. Eres más fuerte que ellos, puedes vencerlos. Pero no lo harás hasta que no vencerás a ti mismo.” te sisea en una oreja, dejando que su mano corra abajo tu cuerpo, confundiéndote los sentidos como solo ella puede. _

_“No tengo a ninguno de vencer. Solo quiero mi venganza contra Lilith.” contestas, con esa voz cruda y descortés de que ella ya no se da cuenta. Tratas de escaparte de su agarre, pero improvisamente no eres más racionalidad. Solo eres carne, y tu carne la quiere. Le agarras los brazos, y pones tus labios en los suyos con violencia, casi tratando de humillarla con ese simple beso. Solo para no sentir que lo que tendría que avergonzarse eres solo tú. Cuando la sueltas ella sonríe, victoriosa. _

_“Sigue cerrándote en tu silencio, Sam Winchester, pero tengo que admitir que te prefiero cuando actuas.” se burla un poco de ti. _

_Tú te sientas, frunciendo el ceño. _

_“Te conviene que actúe. Porque cuando voy a ser listo, Ruby, vas a oír mi silencio gritar.” _

Tu silencio no ha gritado. Se ha quedado en una esquina, demasiado débil para ser oído.

Esa noche, la única que ha gritado todo lo que nunca había revelado ha sido Ruby. Y tú la has mirado, has visto el negro de sus irises englobar lo restante de las pupilas, dándote cuenta quizás por la primera vez que era un demonio, como todos los otros.

Nunca ha sido bueno a elegir. Y ahora eres de vuelta el pequeño Sammy, lo que está mirado furiosamente, lo que está culpado para sus continuos errores.

Aún tienes el sabor del peor error en tus labios.

Aún tienes la sangre de ese error fluyendo en tus venas.

Aún tienes el recuerdo de ese error marcado en tu piel.

Ruby.

No estaba amor. Solo estaba guerra, y poder.

Pero no vas a olvidarlo, Sam. No hasta que tendrás éxito de arrepentirte del tiempo pasado con ella.

Eres solo, pequeño Sammy. 


End file.
